


Little Do You Know

by adrykomclexakru



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, angsty, i don't know if i will continue it or leave it at that, i just needed to get it out, this is how i thing the conversation should go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrykomclexakru/pseuds/adrykomclexakru
Summary: Waverly goes to see Nicole to have the talk, they both made mistakes and she hopes they can work them out.





	Little Do You Know

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Waverly said to Nicole, the moment they had seen each other, she saw Nicole’s eyes spark in that way it did that Wynonna dubbed as ‘looking at you like you’re the fudge to her Sundae’ a look that had always made her feel warm and safe, like she was home and for a moment, for a glorious moment that was both too long and too short, she forgot about everything else and there was only them and their love, she did love Nicole, she had meant it when she said it, it was not just to get Wynonna to hand Peacemaker to Willa but then Nicole’s face changed and there was apprehension and hurt, just like when Waverly had left Nicole out of the BBD deal… And she looked down in shame.

Nicole Haught was many things a control freak was not one of them and she had taken things too far by sending that text, the worst thing was… Calling her a control freak wasn’t the worst thing about the text, it was everything else that came after it.

“We need to talk…” She said and Nicole deflated even further.

“We do.” Nicole agreed looking down.

“I want to start by apologizing for the text, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I know it’s no excuse but I was drunk and I… Made some poor decisions… I know I have no right to call you a control freak when I took a decision from you too… Back at BBD’s headquarters…”

“Waves.” Nicole interrupted and oh how it hurt, to have Nicole use her nickname in that same tone, despite the turmoil in her face. “It’s not the same… Those things don’t cancel each other…”

“I know.” Waverly cut Nicole off this time. “I’m not saying it was okay for you to do what you did, I’m saying it was wrong for me to call you a control freak from hiding something from me to protect me, when I did the same thing.” There was no some confusion on Nicole’s face but she nodded. 

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have done that, I should have handed the envelope without opening and let you decide if you wanted to find out and just be there to support you, it’s no excuse either but I wanted to know, I wanted to know how you’d be feeling after reading the envelope so I could prepare myself to be there for you and then… Then I knew how much it’d hurt and I just… I made a wrong decision too and I’m so sorry Waves.” She shook her head and sighed looking down. “I’m also sorry the first time I said I love you to you was to justify my mistake…” Nicole looked back up to her that Waverly felt her insides twist with pain and guilt, the look was clearly and open invitation, a request, to get closer, it was a question if they had worked things out, if Waverly forgave her and for a moment, a small moment of weakness, Waverly hesitated, it was a stupid kiss and it meant nothing, she loved Nicole, nothing would ever happen again with Rosita…

She shook her head and steeled herself, if she was in Nicole’s shoes, she’d want to know, if they were to fix this, to truly be together and work this out, all cards needed to be on the table, she wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with something like this weighting her down.

She couldn’t believe she had been with Champ Hardy, who had cheated on her, even tried to cheat on her with her own sister and never cheated and yet, she had kissed another girl besides her girlfriend, whom she fully believed was it for her.

“That’s not all…” She took a deep breath and took a step forward, her right hand holding onto her bicep as she lowered her eyes for a moment. “I was upset and I was at the bar and God, for a moment I just wanted to be able to get away, from everything and… Rosita took me to this spa, so we could just relax and… We were drinking and talking and I just… We kissed… But Nicole, I swear to you it meant nothing, I love you and only you and it was an…” For a moment she had said accident, her mind going to all those times she had heard a similar version of this speech by Champ and never in her life did she believe she’d be the one giving it, no matter how much she meant the words, she wasn’t Champ though and she was going to own up to her mistake and just pray and hope Nicole had it in her to forgive her. “A mistake and I’m sorry.”

Nicole looked away but Waverly had caught the tears, she felt the urge to keep talking, to explain more, tell her it wasn’t even that good of a kiss and as hot as Rosita was she wasn’t Nicole and just talk about whatever else, Tucker or the champagne bubble thing, hoping that by some miracle if she rambled enough she’d find the right words to make this okay, to take away Nicole’s pain.

“And I realized that the first time I told you I love you to your face, was in an apology too and I’m sorry about that but I needed you to know, that I do and I’m sorry, Nicole if I could go back…”

“You can’t…” Nicole murmured and that shut Waverly up and she looked down she could feel her own tears sliding down her cheeks, suddenly Nicole wiped her tears furiously and took a deep breath, Waverly could see the metaphorical walls, walls that had never been there, not when it came to her, rising. “Dear control freak I will talk to you when I want to talk to you. Until then have a nice life hurting the people that you love.” She quoted and shook her head an unamused chuckle escaping from her lips and Waverly new it was physically impossible, still she would swear that she felt her heart breaking at that moment. Nicole hadn’t even looked at her phone and knowing Nicole, she could imagine just how many times she had read that text berating herself over her actions. “Dear cheater… I want you to leave and please don’t call me or text me, I’ll talk to you when I talk to you until then…” Waverly could see it, Nicole basically swallowing down the words before shaking her head and sighing heavily, deflating once again, gone was the anger and there was only hurt and disappointment in that beautiful face… Somehow that hurt more. “Just leave.” She whispered.

“Nicole wait, just listen please. It didn’t mean anything, we were…”

“I don’t want to listen to how little did it mean, or how much alcohol was involved or how it was a moment of weakness… Jesus Christ, Waverly, I made a mistake and yes I know I hurt you but your answer is to go and get drunk and kiss someone else? I hurt you so you had to hurt me back? Not only with words but with actions too.”

“Nicole! No, it was no revenge it wasn’t…”

“Yeah… Well it sure does feel like that.” She scoffed and then sighed, Waverly knew Nicole enough by now to know she was keeping herself in check, yes Nicole did like control, unlike Waverly she wasn’t reckless and impulsive, Waverly was a planner because for the most part she didn’t want to be compared to her sister as she was growing up but truth was, she was a lot more like Wynonna than people realized. “Just leave Waverly, please… I… I need time…”

Waverly nodded, whatever words her mind came up with couldn’t make it pass the knot in her throat. “I’m truly sorry Nicole…” She paused at the door and looked back, her voice breaking at the name of the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there was not too much context but I was going to wait until after 2x10 to finish writing it and post it but I just couldn't, I needed to work out the conversation. Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language, not beta-ed.


End file.
